


Jerek The Not So Normal Clone

by GaleStorm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitive Clone, Ocs having fun, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStorm/pseuds/GaleStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone Trooper 949(soon to be named Jerek) leaves the Empire and joins the Rebellion. Soon after he discovers he's force sensitive. Everyone including Jerek is just like 'wtf how do you/I have the force?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't intend for this to happen but it just did. I have no idea where I'm going to go with this but hey it could be fun.

CT-949 chuckled under his helmet as he watched the band of intruders. Two of them had put on clone suits in hopes of rescuing princess Organa. _I don't know if I should call them brave or stupid,_ he thought. This wasn't the first time the Empire had to deal with intruders who had high hopes of destroying them but never on the death star. He had been following them quietly for a while now and was surprised that none of them had noticed him-even the Jedi. Yes he knew of the Jedi, his brothers that were around during the Clone Wars and weren't dead told stories. If around Vadar at certain times one could also here him muttering angrily about the Jedi as well.

He followed the intruders to a control room where they stopped. 949 planned to enter it quietly but the Jedi spoke up, "Are you going to follow us all day young one? Or are you going to speak." The two disguised pair, Wookie, and droids turned to him. Blasters were instantly aimed towards him.

"Wait!" yelled CT-949, "Don't shoot! I'm here to join you." The blasters were lowered slightly but it let him relax.

The taller of the younger two spoke, "Why should we trust you Clone?"  
  
CT-949 snorted in amusement. "I don't expect you to trust or believe me. I'm just sick and tired of the oppressive rule of the Empire. I've heard of the days of the Old Republic from my brothers and they sound a lot better than now," he said.

The old Jedi who had stayed quiet said, "The Clone is telling the truth. What is your name?"

CT-949 saluted and said, "My name is CT-949 master Jedi." The two in disguise took off the helmets and revealed a young blonde man and a Corellian who seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Kid I am not calling you CT-949," the Corellian said, "And how long were you following us?" CT-949 shrugged and looked at him.

"Well what else am I supposed to be called? And I've been following you for a while now," he said. _What was the big deal about what I'm called,_ he wondered.

The blonde one spoke up, "What about Jerek for his name and let's get back to work."

Everyone snapped to attention and got to work. Jerek as he slowly became used to the name helped with directions and how to avoid other clones and any imperials. He soon learned that the blonde, the grump, and the Jedi were named Luke, and, and Obi-wan respectively. The plan went well until Darth Vadar showed up.

Jerek could only watch in horror as he dragged Luke when Obi-wan was by Vadar. He quickly forced himself to tear away his eyes as he got himself and Luke onto the ship. They quickly took off before anymore shots could be fired.


	2. Chapter 2

The group sat quietly as they grieved the death of Kenobi. Luke sat by the chess set with a blanket that Leia brought him earlier. She sat next to him while Jerek sat across from them. "What do we do now?" asked Jerek.  
Leia answered, "We get to the rebel base and hand them the plans. Then we make a plan of our own to make a counterattack." Jerek and Luke nodded along finding the plan to be sound.

"I've got a question," piped up Han, "Why are we taking the clone with us? How do we know he's not going to betray us when we get to the rebel base. He could just be luring us into a false sense of security." Jerek scowled at Han, angry that he would even think that Jerek would even betray them.  
"I'm not going to betray you," said Jerek. He continued angrily, "Besides if I was going to betray you wouldn't I have done it on the Death Star instead of helping you escape?"

Han snorted as he asked, "Then why did you help us escape? I haven't met one clone who was completely loyal to the Empire."

Jerek felt his anger rise as Han kept speaking. He shouted, "I told you before, I helped because of the stories the older clones told me! They told me about the Jedi, republic, and all that jazz. And it sounds a lot better than the Empire!”

"Jerek! Calm down!" yelled Luke and Leia at the same time. Jerek snapped out of it and saw the droids, along with several objects that weren't bolted down crash to the floor. Luke helped the droids back onto their feet while Jerek stared in shock.

Jerek asked blankly, "Did I do that?" Everyone nodded(or made an agreeing sound in R2-D2, Han, and Chewbacca's case cause they either couldn't speak or were flying the ship). "HOW!?" he asked loudly.

"Jerek, you have the force," answered Luke who then shouted, "OH MY SITH! YOU HAVE THE FORCE!" Everyone started to freak out and yelling. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" and "I'M A CLONE! I SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT" were heard in the chaos.

"QUIET!" yelled Leia and everyone quieted. She spoke calmly, "Let's look at this rationally. A clone has the force so they must be able to somehow connect with it enough to be able to use it. We can ask alliance about it when we get there."

"Well you it’s a good thing you stopped freaking out cause we have company," said Han. Everyone quickly collected themselves and ran to the the Falcon’s weapons. Jerek manned a gun and managed to shoot down a few of the imperial ships.

Quickly the ships were destroyed and everyone sighed a breath of relief. Leia was in the cockpit when she shouted, “There! That’s the moon the rebel base is on.”

“Well that’s good. Now I’m going to find some clothes for Jerek so he isn’t shot on sight,” said Han.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerek, Luke, and Han meet the Rebels. The Rebels are suspicious of Jerek. They make plans to attack and destroy the Death Star. Also meet the oc romance of this fanfic.

Jerek was in the clothes Han gave him when he got off the Falcon. His armor was hidden away, but not destroyed in case he needed it again. He looked around the base surprised, he never knew that the rebels had so much with them despite the Empire on their tails.  _Our,_ he thought,  _the Empire on our tails. I need to remembers that._ "Wait." He said aloud. "Where the heck am I?" He was following Leia along with Han and Luke as he was thinking since Leia was the only one who knew her way around the base. "I must of accidentally wandered away from them without noticing," he muttered quietly. He then heard the familiar and loud buzz sound of a lightsaber activating and slowly raised his hands up. 

"Who are you?" asked a female voice from behind him. Slowly he turned around so he could see who was interrogating him. He saw a woman with navy blue hair in a braid with the last few inches dyed pink. She wore a gray high collared wrap dress/coat combination, a blue and gray pair of pants, and boots. Course he was more concentrated blue lightsaber and eye covering.

With a shocked voice he said, "You're a Miraluka! I thought you were all wiped out by the Empire." 

She snorted and said, "Well you thought wrong, CLONE! Don't think I couldn't sense that." Jerek had the final thought of,  _well I'm screwed,_ before he started running for his life with the Miraluka after him. He ran down several hallways, barely noting when he saw Luke and Han when he reached a dead end. Just when the Miraluka was going to strike Leia's voice called out.

"Mana stop!" Leia yelled as forced down the woman now known as Mana's hands. "Jerek defected and is now on our side. He's one of the people who saved me."

Mana turned off her lightsaber and said, "Fine but make one wrong move  ** _Jerek_** and you won't live to see another day." Jerek nodded rapidly as he continued to internally freak out. He and Leia watched her leave then turned to each other.

"Sorry about-" Leia started to say but Jerek cut her off.

"Nope, no need to say anything. She's probably still bitter about the older clones helping destroy the Jedi twenty years ago," he said. Leia winced but nodded her affirmative. "Now you guys probably went over the plan while I got chased by a surprisingly angry Jedi." She nodded yes to him again. "Does the plan involve the reactor shaft?" he asked.

She stared at him in surprise. Out of confusion she asked, "How did you know about the reactor shaft?" He started to laugh at her. Hard. He continued on for a few minutes before calmed down enough to answer.

"I was part of maintenance when still with the Empire. When we had to work on the Death Star we would temporally get a copy of the plans to fix it," he said, "I saw the problem but it was also around the time I started to decide to defect. So I never told anyone though I don't know why none of the other maintenance workers reported it. I mean it was kind of obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upset. I learned this morning on the news that Carrie Fisher who played our favorite rebel, princess Leia passed away. My siblings and I grew up with the star wars movies so it's a really big shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke was still snickering at Jerek as he prepped the x-wing.

"Oh will you stop that?" Jerek snapped as he checked the underside of the ship. "You're about to go and attack the Death Star and your laughing at me." Luke tried to choke out a sorry but just laughed. After a few seconds he calmed down.

"Sorry sorry. But the image of you running away from a woman half your size-even if she's a jedi-is incredibly funny. But, on more serious matters what do we do when we get to the Death Star?" questioned Luke. Jerek took a good look at the (physically) younger man. And realized that despite him putting on a brave face Jerek could still see fear in his eyes. He tried to give Luke a comforting smile but it honestly could've looked more like a grimace.

Jerek breathed out slowly and said, "Getting to the Death Star's the easy part as you know. It's when you get to the trench that leads to the reactor that's the problem. Cause an alarm will go off and tie fighters will come after you. Don't underestimate those pilots because they're better than you think they are. Not to mention the guns and other defenses. Do A LOT of evasive maneuvers I am not kidding. But that's not even the worst part."

"There's actually something  _worse_?" muttered Luke incredulously.

Jarek pointedly ignored him and continued, "Vader will most likely join them and will sense how strong you are with the force which will make you a target so keep with the others. I know this is probably not doing anything to comfort you but-" He was cut off by alarms sounding off in the hanger. He stepped away from the x-wing.

"May the force be with you." With that Jerek gave a salute and watched as Luke took off.

**Author's Note:**

> So Jerek. Yay or nay? Comment down below. Also sorry if my information on where Han is from since I got it from his wikia.


End file.
